


She's Not Dead

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [4]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Miraculous Side Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: After their joint-akumatisation, Adrien and Marinette are brought to the Watchtower as they rest.The Justice League get to witness a side-effect of the miraculous during their stay.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755988
Comments: 14
Kudos: 477





	She's Not Dead

"How old did you say they were again?" Superman questioned.

Green Lantern carded thought his memories for a moment. "The girl is, I'm pretty sure, 16, and the boy is 17."

"They're that young?" Flash asked, letting out a slow breath. "Dang, they're probably gonna need some therapy in the future."

Bruce Wayne nodded in agreement, before reminding, "We need to deal with Gabriel Agreste first."

"Yes, he is the top priority," Diana agreed, stepping in front of the League members situated around the room. "He not only used magic designated for good to terrorise a whole city, but he attempted to rope in his own son with the scheme. That will have some everlasting consequences, no doubt."

Wonder Woman shook her head, along with some of the team, in disbelief. It wasn't every day a person turned their own child evil for their own gain.

There was silence for a few seconds, excluding Martian Manhunter's typing at a keyboard in the background.

"Are those gods okay?"

" _Those gods_ are named Tikki and Plagg," Diana corrected, sending a small glare to Green Arrow that commanded more respect. "But yes, they are doing well. Tikki is merely resting after having to use so much of her Creation magic to fix all of the damage in Paris yesterday."

"That reminds me," Superman piped up with. "Has the worker that ignored the situation been fired?"

"Yes. He's currently facing major punishment for going against League guidelines and being partly responsible for the length of Hawk Moth's reign," Bruce responded.

" _Three years,_ can you believe that? A whole city had to deal with suppressing their emotions for that long," Barry Allen stressed. "No wonder the heroes broke under the pressure."

Aquaman, who had been twirling around his trident, spoke up. "That Lila girl will be arrested too, right? Along with Gabriel Agreste's assistant?"

"Nathalie Sancoeur used the Peacock pin to help Hawk Moth, so she will be facing similar charges to him. That Lila girl, however," Wonder Woman replied, a dark look taking over her features. "She both harassed and sexually abused Adrien Agreste, and bullied the current wielder of the Ladybug earrings...Let us just say that the prosecutors in court won't be the ones to declare her fate."

The Justice League wisely chose not to argue against the warrior's words.

To the side of the room, a screen was set, showing footage from another area in the Watchtower. There, two teens lay on separate beds, that had kwami snuggled together between them on a nightstand.

One of the teenagers, a female, had her hair spread out on her pillow, with the strands appearing a midnight black from the minimal light of the stars outside. Bandages were carefully wrapped around her hands, encasing the palms so as to stop the bleeding that had previously been occurring.

The other person, a male, slept in the foetus position, whilst tightly gripping onto a silver ring around one of his fingers. His blonde hair was disheveled, set in a lazy style that matched his black sweater and grey joggers.

Batman caught sight of the TV nearby, suddenly noticing the children also occupying the Watchtower. Dark bags lined their closed eyes, and expressions of discomfort were visible on their faces.

_They were having nightmares._

Bruce let out an inaudible sigh, moving to turn to the Justice League. However, his observant eyes caught onto something dreadfully still in the corner of the screen right before he could.

"...Uhh, guys? Where did Batman go?"

Flash's questions caused a stir of confusion to crash over the team, as they scanned about for Bruce's suited figure. After a few seconds, they gave up, all glancing to Superman for a possible answer. That was when Martian Manhunter decided to enlighten them with it.

"Batman is where both Ladybug and Chat Noir are."

**~*~*~**

"Diana!"

Said female ran into the room at the call.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I, I think she's dead."

"W-What?"

Wonder Woman took a glance at Marinette, who was curled up in a ball between the bed's thin sheets, and the heart monitor at the side. Despite the fact that it showed no heartbeat, her chest was rising steadily in a slow pace.

The tips of her fingers, not covered in bandages, were a slight shade of blue. Her lips were also the same tinge.

"She's not, I assure you."

"Are you sure, Diana? Because her breathing is significantly slow and she's hardly moving," Superman asked, raising a worried brow.

"It's a side-effect of the miraculous," she explained, "When one has a true soul that is formed from one of the kwami's, they take on tendencies of the animal they represent. It just so happens that Marinette here has the traits of a ladybug."

A caring smile spread across her face, aimed at the sleeping girl.

"Wait...so she's just- hibernating?"

"Yes, Hal. That would be correct."

"Well, we better get some warmer blankets to wake her up again. Goodness, it is actually really cold in here," Green Arrow advised, shivering in his costume.

"That is not necessary, I assure you."

Wonder Woman strolled up to Marinette, scooping her up gently, as she then made her way to Adrien's bed. The League could only watch in utter bewilderment whilst she placed the girl by his side and pulled the covers over them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you sure you wanna do that?"

The team collectively stared at Clark.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I-I mean, they're two teens, _alone,_ and they might ki-"

"Hush!"

At that, Superman furrowed his brow, looking to the Flash.

The scarlet speedster was gazing intently at the couple laying down.

When Marinette was set down, she shuffled, squirming slightly, before curling back up impossibly tight. However, the boy beside her felt the disturbance, and let out a quiet whine from the back of his throat.

Adrien stretched, yawning, before reaching his arms out a short distance. He froze for a moment - his eyes showing he was still in deep slumber. Then, he all of a sudden pulled his partner to his chest, and she almost reflexively snuggled closer.

Marinette's face lost its discomfort, instead being replaced by a small smile, as was Adrien's. His body vibrated, letting out a loud purr that could be heard from all four corners of the room as he smothered and curled up around her form.

"Aaaaawww..." several of the adults awed.

The hush of the place was broken by Bruce.

"I think we should leave them to sleep."

"Oh gosh, I see that smile on your face, Bats. Don't go adopting them too."

"What? I am not sm-"

"Flash isn't wrong. I saw that too."

"Well, Batman," Diana huffed. "You won't be adopting any of them. They are both like siblings to me, and I shall treat them as such."

Bruce's eyes narrowed in challenge beneath the cowl.


End file.
